The present invention is a method for enhancing the growth of unguis in animals, including humans. In humans, unguis is the horny cutaneous plate on the dorsal surface of the distal end of the terminal phalanx of a finger or toe, i.e., fingernail or toenail. In horses and other ungulate, dogs or birds this horny cutaneous plate is known as the hoof, claw or talon, respectively. In all animals the unguis is made up of flattened epithelial scales developed from specialized epithelial cells called the matrix.
In all animals the unguis is exposed to abrasive and sometimes destructive forces which make it desirable to be able to influence or treat its growth rate, thickness, brittleness and strength. This is especially true for hoofs of animals and the fingernails of humans. In other situations it is desirable to influence the growth of unguis for cosmetic purposes which is especially true for humans and animals bred for show purposes.
The unguis is also prone to infections and diseases which sometimes necessitate its total or partial removal and therefore it is desirable to regrow the unguis as fast as possible to restore normal function. Heretofor, there has been no known scientific treatment for medically or cosmetically influencing the growth of unguis in humans. Some substances are available for treatment of horse hoofs; however, more desirable and effective treatments are sought. Therefore, the present method is a significant advancement in the field for medical, veterinarian and cosmetic use.